1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus involving various setting items, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent multi-function peripherals (MFPs) tend to involve an increasing number of settings with the increase of functions, and complicated changes may be made in setting values of the settings with a user's arbitrary operations.
For example, when executing a copy job, the user may set setting values of various settings directly related to the job, such as settings for double-sided/single-sided, reduced-layout printing, and color/monochrome.
Further, there are a large number of settings for which the user may change the setting values at the time of executing the job, including setting values of settings not directly related to the job, such as a network setting and a language setting for a multi-function peripheral. When the user changes setting values of such a large number of settings, however, the user may set unintended values due to operation mistakes. As a result, the user may not be able to obtain a desired copy by executing the job.
One of approaches to addressing this problem is, when setting values for a print job are changed in execution of the job, to compare the setting values for the job with setting values for a past job stored in a history list and generate a setting value difference list (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2011-2506, for example).
Unfortunately, the above one of approaches only extracts differences between setting values related to a print job and does not cover setting values not directly related to the print job (setting values related to settings such as a network setting and a language setting of a multi-function peripheral that executes the print job). In addition, the above one of approaches does not allow for restoration of the setting values not related to the print job.
Current multi-function peripherals are provided with many functions (such as copy, print, scanner, fax, and network functions). A user may set desired setting values for each of the functions while the functions coordinate with each other.
The user may perform operations of changing setting values for these functions and then execute a job. However, since these changing operations require complicated actions, executing the job may not necessarily produce an intended result. The user may then desire to undo the change of the setting values or make the setting values the same as used in past execution.
It is difficult to reproduce such complicated actions or past actions. Accordingly, fulfilling the above desire of the user requires undoing the change of all setting values used in executing the job in question or restoring the setting values to setting values used in the execution of a past specific job.